Strange Home
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Doctor Strange leaves to perform some type of surgery; he has Rayman and Globox watch over the New York Sanctum while he's away, but the two end up allowing Hater to make off with a dangerous book. Meanwhile; Rock becomes temporarily blinded and is put on inactive duty as close friends of his pull pranks on him.
1. Strange Needs Help

In Rayman's house; Globox was stuffing 10 frozen turkey's in his mouth.

He swallowed each of them before burping.

"Mmm, tasty." said Globox.

He walked into the living where Rayman was sitting in, watching the news.

"Well it's official, people are rioting because of the many deaths in Endgame." said Rayman.

He sighed.

"This could not get any stranger then it already it." said Rayman.

Then a portal opened up and Doctor Strange emerged from it before the portal closed up.

"We need to talk." said Doctor Strange.

Rayman saw the Sorcerer Supreme and groaned.

"Can't you knock first before just letting yourself into my home?" said Rayman.

Strange is mad.

"Nice to see you too." said Strange.

"Hopefully this is important." said Rayman.

"Oh it's important alright." said Strange.

He held his hands up and moved them around until a portal opened up and he walked into it as Rayman and Globox followed.

The three were now in the New York Sanctum.

"Nice place." said Globox.

"So are you going to tell us what's going on?" said Rayman.

"Yeah, I was asked to perform a surgery in London, but I can't leave the Sanctum unguarded, especially since Wong is visiting family for a funeral, so I need you to watch over the place while I'm gone for a couple of days." said Strange.

Rayman became shocked.

"You want me, a limbless man with no idea on how to use magic despite being proof of magic being real, to watch over a place with tons of magical artifacts, while you perform surgery on a poor soul?" said Rayman.

Strange nodded.

"Not happening." said Rayman.

Strange became mad.

"Hey I did a favor for you by entertaining those children at the birthday party you were throwing." said Strange.

"I paid you lots of money for it, shouldn't that be enough?" said Rayman.

Strange is sighed.

"Look if you do this for me I'll do another children's Party for free." Said Strange, "Trust me, I liked it."

"Even after you literally sent one of them to hell?" said Rayman.

"I brought him back." said Strange.

Rayman did some thinking.

"Okay." said Rayman.

Then some suitcases floated over to Strange before his Sorcerer Supreme outfit disappeared, and in it's place was a business suit.

"Wish me luck." said Strange.

He opened up a portal and picked up his suitcases before walking through the portal as it disappeared.

"So now what?" said Rayman.

With Globox; he was looking at a fridge and opened it up, revealing lots of food before he shoved it all in his mouth, eating it.

"Mmm, tasty." said Globox.

He closed the fridge and did some thinking before opening the fridge up again, revealing it was restocked.

He became shocked.

"Wow, this fridge restocks itself whenever something from it is eaten." said Globox, "I'm in heaven."

Rayman smacked his head.

"Of course." said Rayman.

He walked out.

"I wonder if this place has anything interesting." said Rayman.

Later; he was in the Kamar-Taj library and looking at lots of books.

He removed one book that was chained up and looked at the contents.

"Wow, I can see why these books should only be read by those who are pure of heart." said Rayman, "The spell to summon all the Haagen Dazs ice cream bars you want."

He set the book down on a table and held a hand out.

"Coffee and Almond Crunch Bar Haagen Dazs." said Rayman.

Then said ice cream bar appeared in his hand before he began eating it.

"Mmm, magic is good." said Rayman.

He finished up the bar and looked at the book again before turning the pages.

The limbless man stuck his hand out.

"Pint sized Chocolate Peanut Butter Haagen Dazs." said Rayman.

Then a pint sized container of Haagen Dazs Chocolate Peanut Butter ice cream appeared in his hand.

"Sweet." said Rayman.

Later; he was back in the New York Sanctum; sitting in the living room watching Super Friends.

"Mmm, something else." said Rayman.

He held a hand up.

"The Pink Panther 2006 film." said Rayman.

He then smirked.

"And Pink Panther 2 and Anger Management." Said Rayman.

The TV started to show all three films at once.

"Yeah this seems foolish, just start with the first Steve Martin Pink Panther film." said Rayman.

The TV started showing just The Pink Panther 2006 film.

He chuckled.

"Magic TV's are awesome." said Rayman.

With Strange; he sneezed.

"Why do I have the feeling someone is using the magic poorly?" He asked.

He shook his head before putting a carry on bag on a conveyor belt, revealing he was at an airport.

Back at the New York Sanctum; Rayman now had lots of plates of sushi next to him and was eating them.

"Oh man, who would have thought that Inspector Clouseau in this continuation would be much smarter then his previous version?" said Rayman.

He then grinned.

"I love this version." said Rayman.

Little did he know was that Hater was watching everything from his ship.

The Skeleton is pissed.

"I hate the Pink Panther." He said.

Peepers who was watching everything as well groaned.

"Unbelievable, you're so fixated on a film you don't like that you failed to notice the most important detail." said Peepers.

Hater became confused.

"What detail?" said Hater.

"The fact that the limbless guy is in the New York Sanctum." said Peepers.

Hater gasped in shock.

"I have no idea what that is." said Hater.

**Interview Gag**

Peepers was steaming mad.

"Why do I even deal with this?" said Peepers.

**End Interview Gag**

"The New York Sanctum is the home of that Doctor Strange person, houses so many magical artifacts and books with dangerous spells." said Peepers.

Hater smirked.

"TO THE SECRET LAB!" He shouted.

The two then appeared at the entryway to the secret lab, followed by Killer Croc.

"Pull the-"Hater said before noticing Croc and becoming confused, "Wait who the hell are you?"

"I'm Killer Croc, you hired me as part of the internship." said Killer Croc.

Hater became more confused.

"Internship, what're you talking?" said Hater.

"The internship you had the Daily Planet advertise sometime after you fired Scourge for being mischievous only to realize he was playing you so that he can unleash his evilness." said Peepers.

Hater nodded remembering.

"Oh yeah." He said, "Anyway Pull the Lever Killer Croc."

Killer Croc pulled the left lever and a huge boulder fell on Hater, crushing him.

The gator like human groaned.

"Oh man, I never even got to throw that one, especially on Batman." said Killer Croc.

Hater got out of the boulder and groaned.

"Am I fired?" asked Killer Croc to Peepers.

"Nah this happens all the time." Peepers said.

Killer Croc pulled the right lever and the wall flipped the three over to the roller coaster, only for some metal bending sounds to be heard.

"_The weight limit has been exceeded_." said a voice on the PA.

Everyone looked confused and Hater and Peepers looked at Killer Croc.

The meta human sighed.

"I'll take the stairs." said Killer Croc.

He climbed out of the coaster before leaving the area as the coaster went into motion.

"I'm gonna fire him." Said Hater.

"WHAT NO I LIKE HIM PLUS, HES A GOOD COOK!" shouted Peepers.

"He destroyed the coaster." said Hater.

He did some thinking.

"To an extent." said Hater.

The coaster then stopped and sent the two into their lab in their own lab coats.

The two looked at each other before high fiving each other.

Killer Croc appeared panting from exhaustion.

"Next time, can you make the coaster so it fits villains of my weight?" asked Killer Croc.

Hater thought of it.

"Eh why not." He Said.

The three ran to some formulas.

"Okay, what to do, what to do?" said Hater.

He smirked and chuckled.

"I know. We'll head for the New York Sanctum, Killer Croc will knock on the front door and distract that limbless man, with him occupied, me and Peepers will sneak into the huge mansion and start looking through all the books from within in order to find one with tons of dangerous spells, and when we come across one, we'll take it with us and try to learn magic in order to achieve world domination." said Hater.

He laughed.

"It's brilliant I tell you, BRILLIANT!" yelled Hater.


	2. Rock's Blind

In the McDuck Mall Food court; Meek was sitting at a table strumming on his electric guitar with headphones on as Luna and Sam appeared.

"Ride the tiger, you can see his stripes, but you know he's clean." Meek sang.

Sam smiled.

"Good stuff." said Sam.

Meek saw the two and stopped playing his guitar before turning off the amplifier and removing his headphones.

"How's it going?" said Meek.

"Good." said Sam.

"Thought so." said Meek.

"You seen Rock yet?" said Sam.

"Not yet, he should be getting back from his two day mission real soon." said Meek.

Sam nodded.

"Okay." said Sam.

Then Rock, who for some reason had an eye patch over his right eye and walking around with a red and white walking stick appeared.

"Hey guys." said Rock.

Everyone turned to Rock and became confused.

"Uh...I don't." said Meek.

"That's uh..." said Luna.

"What uh..." said Sam.

"I know this is about the eye patch over the good eye and why I've got a blind stick, just let it all out." said Rock.

"Yep." Said Meek.

"Why do you have a blind stick and an eye patch over your good eye?" said Sam.

**Flashback**

Rock was looking at a cat and held it up while rubbing it's belly.

"Aw, who's a cute kitty? You are, yes you are." Rock said cutely.

But the cat started taking a leak on the meerkat's eye.

Rock groaned in pain.

"MY EYE!" yelled Rock.

**End Flashback **

"I'd rather not say. I was put on inactive duty." said Rock.

"Let me guess a cat scratched your good eye?" asked Sam with a grin.

"That's stupid." Meek and Luna said at once.

Everyone laughed.

Sam scoffed.

"That ain't a stupid statement." said Sam.

"That is a stupid statement, I just said that I'm on inactive duty, not permanently fired." said Rock.

Sam smiled.

"That's good to hear." said Sam.

"I know." said Rock.

"So whip out the good eye." said Meek.

"Yeah, I honestly don't know if that's a good idea. Can't even see myself in a reflection, meaning I'll have to rely on Jaime to help me out." said Rock.

"It can't be that bad, we've already seen the ugly eye multiple times." said Luna, "How bad can it be?"

Rock shook his head and pulled the eye patch up, revealing his good eye which was really red and for some odd reason pulsating.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the other three yelled.

"Errr...that's better then usual." said Meek.

He grabbed a trashcan and started vomiting into it.

He stopped vomiting and sniffed something before sniffing Rock good eye and covering his nose.

"There's cat pee on the eye, a cat urinated on him." said Meek.

He resumed vomiting into the trashcan.

"Well at least we now know what happened to the good eye." said Luna.

She then vomited.

"I'm not-I'm not going to get into this." said Sam.

Then Jaime appeared with a cup of coffee.

"Alright, here's your caramel macchiato." said Jaime.

Rock reached around the place before feeling the coffee cup and grabbing it.

"Thanks, you got the honey?" said Rock.

Jaime pulled out a honey packet.

"Yep." said Jaime.

He set the packet on the table and Rock started feeling around for it.

Duncan who came by saw everything before walking to the table and took the honey packet away before replacing it with a mustard packet.

Rock felt the mustard packet before opening it up and pouring it into his coffee cup.

Duncan started snickering as Rock drank the coffee before spitting it out in disgust.

"WHAT THE!" shouted Rock.

Duncan bursted out laughing.

"Oh man, you drank coffee sweetened with mustard." said Duncan.

Rock groaned.

"Why you, I oughta." said Rock.

He started throwing punches all over the place, but didn't hit a thing.

Duncan laughed.

"This is so funny." said Duncan.

Rock groaned and shook his head.

"Mature." said Rock.

"Not cool dude, not cool." said Luna.

"You want to mess with a blind guy, head for a city called Hell's Kitchen in New York and mess with a guy called Matt Murdock." said Meek.

Duncan shook his head.

"What am I stupid? That guy's friends with a vigilante called Daredevil." said Duncan.

Meek chuckled.

"Oh if only you knew." Meek said under his breath.

"What was that?" said Duncan.

"Nothing." said Meek.

Rock stood up.

"I'm just going to go home." said Rock.

He started to walk off, but Duncan placed a rubber cat in his path and stepped on it as a meowing sound was heard.

Rock became shocked.

"What the?" said Rock.

Duncan started laughing again.

**Interview Gag**

"I am awesome." said Duncan.

**End Interview Gag**

A tranq dart hit him on the back before the delinquent passed out.

Everyone turned to see Sam who was holding a tranqulizer gun and became shocked.

"He's annoying." She muttered.

"Damn girl, you's got spunk." said Meek.

"What happened?" said Rock.

"Nothing." Sam said before kissing Rock on the cheek.

"Well, better get a cookie." said Rock.

Jaime pulled out a cookie jar.

"Here we go." said Jaime.

Rock reached into the jar, but a snapping sound was heard and the meerkat pulled out his hand, revealing a mouse trap.

Rock is mad

"Seriously?" He asked.

Sam removed the mousetrap from Rock's hand.

"If only I had a prosthetic arm that was also robotic." said Rock.

Sam nodded.

"How true." said Sam.

Sonic who was on the second floor of the mall watched everything and chuckled.

"This is awesome." said Sonic.

He then grinned.

"This'll be very fun." said Sonic.


	3. Hater Steals a Book

Back in the New York Sanctum; Rayman was reading a book.

"Astral Projection is said to be one of the hardest magical tricks that any master of the mystic arts can pull off, said to be used by anyone who is worth of being Sorcerer Supreme." said Rayman.

He did some thinking before setting the book down and standing up.

"Okay, astral projection, you can do it." said Rayman.

He breathed in before pushing his hands out, only for nothing to happen.

The limbless hero became confused before doing the same thing again, but nothing happened.

He then groaned.

"Great." said Rayman.

He picked up the same book he was reading and flipped through some pages.

He stopped at one and smiled.

"There we go." said Rayman.

He set the book down and did the same hand movement before his spirit exited his body which then fell to the ground.

Rayman chuckled.

"Sweet." said Rayman.

Globox then appeared with the fridge and saw the lifeless body of Rayman before becoming shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD!" yelled Globox.

He then started to cry hard.

"He was so young." said Globox.

Rayman noticed it and shook his head.

"Over here big guy." said Rayman.

Globox screamed and looked at Rayman.

"IT'S A GHOST!" yelled Globox.

"Dude, it's me Rayman." said Rayman.

"IT'S THE GHOST OF RAYMAN!" yelled Globox.

Rayman groaned and went back into his lifeless body before coming back to life.

"Man that was intense." Said Ray.

Globox looked at Rayman and sighed.

"Oh thank goodness, you have no idea what I saw." said Globox.

Rayman is mad.

"You should pay more attention to all the details." said Rayman.

"Yeah I know." said Globox.

He opened the fridge and dumped all the food inside of it into his mouth before closing the fridge.

He then burped.

"You have to check out this fridge. Every time you eat something from it, it restocks after use." said Globox.

Rayman was confused.

"Seriously?" said Rayman.

"Yeah." said Globox.

He opened the fridge, revealing it was restocked.

Rayman is shocked.

"Whoo, nice." said Rayman.

He reached into the fridge and pulled out a can of A & W Cream Soda before he began drinking it.

"Man that's a good soda." He said.

A knocking sound was heard.

Rayman groaned.

"Who is that?" said Rayman.

He walked over to the front door and opened it up, revealing Killer Croc dressed up as a pizza man.

"Pizza." said Croc.

**Interview Gag**

"Not the best idea I had." said Killer Croc.

**End Interview Gag**

Rayman became confused.

"We didn't order any pizza." said Rayman.

"Yeah, I'm to busy with all this food." said Globox.

Killer Croc groaned.

"Typical." said Croc.

"Now beat it." said Rayman.

He slammed the door.

**Interview Gag**

"That was terrible." said Rayman, "To gimmicky."

**End Interview Gag**

"I swear, I'd be better off listening to a very messed up version of Pandora's box." said Rayman.

He then sees a box and is confused.

"Huh?" said Rayman.

He picked up the box and opened it up to see a tape recorder which then started playing.

"Pandora was said to be one of the greatest dancers in all of Ancient Greece." said a voice from the recorder.

Rayman shook his head.

"Oh well." said Rayman.

Then the setting changed to a building in Ancient Greece and lots of loud dance music was heard from an apartment on the second floor.

"Unfortunately the apartment she was living in had paper thin walls." said the voice.

Inside the apartment; Pandora who looked a lot like Zoey was dancing around in her apartment.

"Her dancing was always waking up Zeus who was renting the apartment down below." said the voice.

In the apartment below Pandora's; Zeus who looked like Bugs Bunny with a beard groaned before grabbing a broom and started tapping his ceiling.

Pandora heard the tapping and shrugged it off before she resumed dancing.

But then a knocking sound was heard at her door and she stopped dancing in anger before pulling out a remote that said Tvnes and pushed the pause button on it, making the music stop.

She walked over to her door and opened it up, revealing an angry Zeus was on the other side.

"Your noisy dancing has annoyed me for the last time Pandora, now I'm going to do what any vengeful god will do in my situation." Zeus said as thunder struck before smiling and pulling out a boom box, "I'm going to give you a gift."

Pandora grabbed the boom box.

"A boom box?" Pandora said before smiling, "Awesome."

"Oh I'm sure you'll enjoy it very well." said Zeus.

He started laughing before walking off.

Pandora set the boom box on a table.

"What a cool dude. I can't wait to try this thing out." said Pandora.

"Yo, Pandora." a voice sounding like Sonic said.

Pandora sighed.

"What do you want Prometheus." said Pandora.

"I heard that Zeus gave you a boom box." the voice belonging to Prometheus said.

Pandora groaned.

"Stop listening into my personal life." said Pandora.

"It ain't my fault, these walls are thin as paper. Also, I'm planning on suing the architect who built this building in the first place." said Prometheus, "But more on that later, don't turn on the boom box, it's cursed."

Pandora sighed.

"But it's got duel CD players and base booster." said Pandora.

"I'll admit that's fresh, but trust me on it being cursed." said Prometheus.

"Despite the warning, Pandora quickly fell to temptation." said the narrator.

Pandora pushed a button on the boom box before it powered up, much to her shock.

But then it started to play the theme song to Barney and Friends.

Pandora became shocked.

"What the-"Pandora said before becoming mad, "Barney and Friends?"

She started pushing some buttons on the boom box, but nothing happened.

"No no, it won't shut off." said Pandora.

"I warned you it was cursed." said Prometheus.

"SHUT IT PROMETHEUS, ZEUS CROSSED A LINE!" yelled Pandora.

In Zeus's apartment; the god looked at the readers and chuckled.

"Ain't I a stinker?" said Zeus.

The scene changed back to the New York Sanctum.

"Despite everything Pandora did, she was forced to listen to nothing but Barney and Friends songs for all eternity." said the tape recorder.

"Well that sucks." said Rayman.

The cassette stopped playing.

"Well I could picture one of the scenes for Spider Man Far From Home already." said Rayman.

**Cutaway Gag**

Spider Man with his mask off was under a bridge talking to Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Mysterio with his helmet off.

"What about Thor?" said Peter.

"In Rehab for his alcohol addiction." said Fury.

"Captain Marvel?" said Peter.

"In federal prison after we discovered 8 gigabytes of Spider Man and Captain Marvel hentai on her hard drive." said Maria.

"Ghost Rider?" said Peter.

Fury became shocked.

"Hell no, that guy is very spooky." said Fury.

Mysterio became confused.

"I'm sorry, there's no Ghost Rider on my Earth, who is he?" said Mysterio.

Peter turned to Mysterio.

"He's a guy who sold his soul to the devil, wound up becoming his personal bounty hunter, he's a skeleton that's on fire, and tends to ride a car or motorcycle that's also on fire." said Peter.

Mysterio nodded.

"I'm with Fury on this one, that guy sounds scary." said Mysterio.

"Nick Fury has a no spooky policy Spider Man." said Maria.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Globox was looking at a bookshelf full of books.

"Hey, Strange has a ton of books on magic right?" said Globox.

"Yeah, he does." said Rayman.

"Cause I'm pretty sure he's missing one of them." said Globox.

Rayman became shocked.

"What?" said Rayman.

He walked over to a bookshelf and saw one missing book.

He looked up on top to see the letter E then on the side of the shelf to see the number 8.

The limbless man walked over to a crystal ball and placed his hand on it.

"Crystal ball, all the info you can on the missing book from bookshelf E row 8." said Rayman.

Then some type of holographic book appeared over the ball and Rayman looked at the book cover.

"The Book of Exon, the Darkest Spells in existence." said Rayman.

He flipped a finger over the holographic book and it opened up.

"Hmm, putting a flatulence hex on someone." said Rayman, "Wow."

He flipped through more holographic pages.

"Enjoy nothing but Barney and Friends." said Rayman.

He flipped more holographic pages.

"Spell to hate every single film based off of comic book heroes, who wrote this thing?" said Rayman.

He closed the holographic book.

"I'd better try and find that book before Strange comes home, and I don't want to know what he'll do when he finds that one of his books is gone." said Rayman.

Globox looked in the same box that Rayman was looking at.

"Maybe there's a clue as to where this cassette came from, might lead to the perpatraitor." said Globox.

"Good thinking." said Rayman.

He walked over to the box before pulling the cassette player out and pulling the cassette out of the player and looked at it.

"Lord Hater's Stories of Great Distraction." said Rayman.

He smirked.

"Oh okay Hater, we'll play that way." said Rayman.


	4. Rock Returns Home

With Rock; he was sitting at a bus stop bench just as a city bus stopped in front of him.

The blind meerkat stood up before feeling the bus and walking into it.

He touched the money slot and pulled out a token before putting it into the slot and walking to an empty seat next to Howard Weinerman.

The meerkat then started to sit down as Howard put a whoopie cushion on the seat just before the meerkat sat down, creating a loud farting sound.

Everyone glared at Rock.

Howard started snickering before being punched across the face by Rock, knocking him out.

"Fat Ass." Said Rock.

Howard became shocked.

"How'd you know it was me?" said Howard.

"Because you smell like you've eaten to much Taco Bell." said Rock.

**Interview Gag**

Howard was eating lots of Taco Bell.

"No I don't." said Howard.

He then took a bite out of a taco.

**End Interview Gag**

Rock just smirked and puts his feet on Howard.

"Give me a foot rub." said Rock.

"I'm not rubbing your feet." said Howard.

"Relax, none of them are prosthetic." said Rock.

"I'm still not rubbing them you jerk." Said Howard, "Now get your feet off me or I'll push you off this bus."

"I'll spoil how Detective Pikachu ends." said Rock.

Later; Howard was rubbing Rock's feet while groaning.

"This sucks." said Howard.

Later; the bus stopped at a bus stop and Rock exited the bus before it drove off.

Rock smirked.

"Howard is a idiot." He said.

He walked to his apartment and felt the door before entering the building and feeling mailbox numbers.

He smiled.

"There we go." said Rock.

He pulled out a key and put it in a keyhole before unlocking the box and pulling out some mail.

In his and Jaime's apartment; Jaime in his Blue Beetle armor, but minus the helmet was hanging upside down from the ceiling as Rock entered the apartment.

"Hey how's it going?" said Jaime.

"Very good." said Rock.

He felt a table and set the mail on it.

Jaime saw this and rolled his eyes.

"Eye still isn't healed up yet?" said Jaime.

Rock turned to the TV.

"Nope." said Rock.

A blue mechanical arm emerged from Khaji Da before grabbing Rock and turning him to where Jaime is.

"What is it you Scarab?" asked Rock.

"I'm worried for you." Said The Scarab.

"Don't worry about me, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." said Rock.

He slammed his stick onto a window, breaking it.

"Well there goes our security deposit." said Jaime.

"Yep." Said the Scarab.

"What happened?" said Rock.

"Nothing." said Jaime.

"Okay." said Rock.

He walked over to the couch and felt it before sitting down.

He smiled.

"There it is." Said Rock.

Jaime then climbed off the ceiling and landed on the floor.

"So, any plans?" said Jaime.

"Nope, just sit here, looking at nothing but darkness." said Rock.

**Interview Gag**

Rock was looking at a wall.

"I don't have much to do." said Rock.

Jaime appeared and turned Rock to the camera.

**End Interview Gag**

Unknown to them; Duncan was watching this and he smirked.

"Easy target." said Duncan.

He grinned and looked at his watch.

"Very soon." said Duncan.


	5. Rayman Sneaks Onto Hater's Ship

In Hater's Ship; two Watchdogs were walking around the ship.

"So did you see Aladdin yet?" one of the Watchdogs sounding like Keith David said.

The second one became confused.

"The one with Gilbert Gottfried as the parrot?" the second Watchdog sounding like Chris Rock said.

The first Watchdog shook his head.

"No the Live Version." Said the First Watchdog.

"Oh, the one with the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air." said the second Watchdog.

"That's the one." said the first Watchdog.

A knocking sound was heard and the two walked to the door which then opened up, revealing a box.

The Watchdogs became confused and opened it up, revealing a tape recorder that started playing.

"_Aladdin was a poor man living on the streets of Agrabah_." Rayman's voice from the recorder said as the scene changed to a village in a desert.

Aladdin who looked like Mike was running through the sands outside of Agrabah before entering a cave that looked like a lion which then closed up and disappeared.

"_He overheard some random person talking about a lamp that would make his dreams come true, so he decided to claim the lamp for himself in order to marry the princess of Agrabah_." said Rayman's voice.

Aladdin then appeared at a podium that was holding a desk lamp and became confused.

"This can't be right." said Aladdin.

He pushed the lamp aside and saw a teapot like lamp.

"Now that's more like it." said Aladdin.

He picked up the lamp and looked at it.

"How is this supposed to make all my dreams come true?" said Aladdin.

He then rubbed the lamp and some smoke came out followed by a genie who looked a lot like Rayman.

The genie stood on the ground and looked at Aladdin.

"Whoever summoned me, you shall get one wish." said the genie.

Aladdin became confused.

"Shouldn't I get three wishes instead? Pretty sure that's how things go." said Aladdin.

"Yeah, the first one is free, the last two require twenty dollar payment." said the genie.

Aladdin growled.

"Alright I'll just use one wish instead. But first, any regulations?" said Aladdin.

A clipboard appeared in front of the genie and started looking at it.

"Yep, I can't kill, can't make people fall in love, and I can't bring anyone back from the dead." said the genie.

"Yeesh, rough." said Aladdin, "How about I free you instead?"

The genie became confused.

"Free me?" said the genie.

"Yeah, that way I'll be able to get all my other wishes for free instead of having to pay you twenty dollars." said Aladdin.

The genie whistled.

"Wow, you're the smartest master I've had, and you're my first master for ten thousand years." said the genie, "Say the words."

Aladdin held up the lamp.

"Genie, I wish for you to be freed from the rules of your magic lamp." said Aladdin.

The lamp then fired some energy at the genie before it crumbled to dust.

The genie became confused.

"So does this mean that I can grant you all the wishes you want for free without any limits?" said the genie.

Aladdin nodded.

"Yep, and I've got one thing that I've been wanting." said Aladdin.

Inside the palace of Agrabah; the sultan who looked like Lynn Sr was sitting on the throne while her daughter who looked like Zoey was sitting on another throne staring at the entry way.

The princess sighed.

"How long do I have to sit here for?" said the princess.

"Until a suitor of royalty shows up to marry you." said the sultan.

The princess scoffed.

"Please, it's not like the next supposed suitor will just barge through the front door." said the princess.

Then the door was busted down and Aladdin walked into the palace.

The two noticed it.

"Wow what luck, this is the perfect suitor." said the princess.

The sultan groaned as Aladdin approached the throne and bowed down.

"You're majesty, I have come here to ask for your daughters hand in marriage." said Aladdin.

The sultan shook his head.

"Not happening." said the sultan.

The princess blushed.

"He's so handsome." said the princess.

Aladdin looked up.

"Thank you." said Aladdin.

The sultan became shocked.

"Wait a minute, I know you, you're the guy who sold me this dodgy flat screen last month." said the sultan.

He pointed to a flat screen TV which then exploded.

"That was not me." said Aladdin.

"Forget it, you do not have my permission to marry my daughter." said the sultan.

Aladdin clapped his hands and the genie who appeared next to him snapped his fingers as lots of dollar bills appeared next to the sultan.

The sultan noticed it and smiled.

"You have my permission to marry my daughter." said the sultan.

The princess squealed and jumped into Aladdin's arms.

"So any plans for the honeymoon?" said the princess.

"Several, I've got a magical being." said Aladdin.

The two kissed each other as the scene changed back to Hater's ship.

"_So Aladdin and the princess got married, had a ton of kids, and lived happily after_." Rayman's voice finished form the recorder.

The two Watchdogs started crying.

"So beautiful." said the first Watchdog.

"I know." said the second one.

"Ahem." A Voice said.

The two became confused before being punched by Rayman's floating hands, knocking them out.

Rayman and Globox appeared as the hands returned to their owner.

"One good audio book distraction deserves another audio book distraction." said Rayman.

"That story couldn't have been better then the alternate ending to the animated Aladdin film." said Globox.

**Cutaway Gag**

In the Agrabah Palace; Aladdin in his Prince Ali outfit told the whole truth about himself to Princess Jasmine and Sultan.

"So wait, you became a prince by way of magic and not by inheriting it by having royal blood?" said Jasmine.

Aladdin sighed.

"Yeah." said Aladdin.

Jasmine smiled and approached Aladdin.

"Sounds like a prince to me." said Jasmine.

Sultan smiled.

"At last, you've fallen in love with each other after only one day, that sounds very realistic." said the Sultan.

Aladdin smiled.

"The two of you shall be married at once." said the Sultan.

The next day; Aladdin and Jasmine were kissing each other as a huge crowed cheered.

Genie started crying.

"Oh it's so beautiful." said Genie.

Aladdin and Jasmine turned to Genie.

"Can I get a wish?" said Jasmine.

Genie nodded.

"Sure, just say the words." said Genie.

"Genie, I wish for this film to not be made into a live action cash grab." said Jasmine.

Genie laughed.

"I'll see what I can do." said Genie.

Years later in the present; Jasmine was looking at the poster to the live action Aladdin movie and became mad.

"WHY GENIE, WHY!?" yelled Jasmine.

"I tried my best." said Genie.

Aladdin who was holding a tombstone that said 'R.I.P Jafar' became confused.

"What should I do with this tombstone and Jafar's body?" said Aladdin.

Iago then appeared.

"I know what you can do with the corpse." said Iago.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Rayman and Globox then appeared in the secret lab in lab coats as Hater, Peepers, and Killer Croc were inspecting the book they stole.

The villains turned to the heroes and became confused.

"How did you get into my ship?" said Hater.

"It's parked across the street and the mouth was opened." Said Rayman.

Sure enough; Hater's ship was parked across the street from the New York Sanctum.

"WHO THE HELL WAS DRIVING THIS SHIP!?" yelled Hater.

"You." Said Peepers.

"No I wasn't, I was in the bathroom trying to take a huge dump." said Hater.

**Flashback**

Inside the cockpit; a ton of screaming and farting noises were heard and Killer Croc entered before looking at the controls and pushed some buttons before the ship landed close to the New York Sanctum.

"There we go." said Killer Croc.

**End Flashback**

Hater glared at Killer Croc.

"CROC, YOU'RE FIRED!" yelled Hater.

Croc is mad.

"WHAT COME ON!" He shouted

The metahuman walked off in anger.

"Now where was I?" said Hater.

"Hand over the book you stole from the New York Sanctum, or else." said Rayman.

Hater growled.

"Never." said Hater.

Rayman held his hands up and started moving one of them in a circle.

Hater and Peepers became confused.

"What're you doing with moving your hand in a circle?" said Peepers.

Rayman smirked.

"You'll see." said Rayman.

A portal appeared before Rayman stuck his hand into the portal and pulled the same book that Hater and Peepers stole just before the portal closed up.

The villains became shocked.

"The book." said Hater.

Rayman then shoved the book into Globox's mouth.

Hater growled in anger.

"GET THAT GLUTTON." yelled Hater.

Rayman and Globox ran off.


	6. Rock Regain's Sight

Back at Jaime and Rock's apartment; Rock was sitting in the living room as Jaime was cooking some food.

"No one ever said living with a blind roommate would be easy." said Jaime.

"Temporarily blind." said Rock.

"WHATEVER!" shouted Jamie.

Rock shook his head as a knocking sound was heard.

"Delivery for Rock Meerkat." said a voice.

Rock stood up and walked to the door before feeling the door knob and opened it up, revealing Duncan dressed as a UPS man.

"Here's your package." said Duncan.

The box opened up and a boxing glove emerged from it before punching Rock really hard, sending him crashing out the window.

Jaime overheard everything and became shocked.

"ROCK!" yelled Jaime.

He ran out the apartment window.

Duncan became shocked.

"Whoops, to much strength." said Duncan.

He then snuck away and took off his UPS outfit before running off.

Outside the apartment building; Rock was on the ground and stood up groaning in pain.

"Well, it'll take more then that to phase me." said Rock.

Then his eye patch broke, revealing his good eye was healed.

He looked down at his eye patch and became shocked.

"Great, broken." said Rock.

He then sighed.

"Now I'll never be able to wear this thing again." said Rock.

Then then realized he saw his eye patch and gasped in shock.

"Wait I CAN SEE!" He shouted.

He laughed.

"It's a miracle, I can see." said Rock.

Jaime who was watching everything from the fire escape sighed.

**Interview Gag**

"That's a relief." said Jaime.

**End Interview Gag**

Duncan managed to sneak out of the building and saw everything before groaning.

"Great, there goes the fun." said Duncan.

He walked off.

"I can see everything again." said Rock.

"Who couldn't tell?" said Jaime.

Rock turned on his communicator.

"Madam, I'll be coming back to work tomorrow." said Rock.

"_Finally, good to know_." Grand Councilwoman's voice said.


	7. Reclaiming The Book

In Hater's ship; Rayman and Globox were running around the ship before stopping at a hallway.

"I think we lost them." said Rayman.

Globox then burped out the book Rayman shoved into his mouth.

Rayman is mad.

"You've really got to control your burping." said Rayman.

"I can't help it." said Globox.

Rayman picked up the book.

"Well if Hater wants this book, then we'll show him some magic within it." said Rayman.

Hater and Peepers appeared and saw the two.

"HAND OVER THAT BOOK!" yelled Hater.

Rayman held a hand up and ancient markings appeared over it before zapping both Hater and Peepers.

The two villains started farting non stop.

'What's going on?" said Hater.

"Oh just a little spell from within the book you stole." said Rayman.

Hater was confused.

"Spell?" said Hater.

"And now for the spell to make you act the exact opposite as your true self." said Rayman.

Hater gulped.

Magical markings appeared over Rayman's hand before he zapped Hater and Peepers.

Hater turned to Peepers.

"Nice helmet." said Hater.

Peepers is shocked.

"Why thank you." said Peepers.

"Spell to make you enjoy nothing but Barney and Friends." said Rayman.

The villains became shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hater and Peepers yelled.

Later; Hater and Peepers were watching Barney and Friends on an iPad.

"This is so great." said Peepers.

"I know." said Hater.

He turned to Rayman and Globox.

"Stop with these spells." said Hater.

"On one condition." said Rayman.

"Anything." said Hater.

"Allow me and Globox to walk away unharmed with the book, and I shall undo all the magic I've done to you." said Rayman.

"Deal." said Hater.

Rayman smirked and magic markings appeared over his hands before zapping the two and walking off.

"Why would you allow him to leave with a magical book?" said Peepers.

"Because it's not worth having to deal with the spells from within." said Hater.

Later back in the New York Sanctum; Rayman put the book back on it's shelf.

"There, now to just forget about the whole thing and tell Doctor Strange that everything was fine when he returns." said Rayman.

He walked to the living room and sat down as Doctor Strange entered the house.

"I'm home." said Strange.

Rayman turned to the Sorcerer Supreme.

"Oh good, everything's been peachy here." said Rayman.

"I'll bet, considering that you nearly allowed a dangerous book to fall into the wrongs hands." said Strange.

Rayman became shocked.

"You knew about that this whole time?" said Rayman.

Strange nodded.

"Yeah, I'm the Sorcerer Supreme, I know everything that happens, I even keep a watch list of anyone who poses a threat to this planet." said Strange.

Rayman sighed.

"And for your foolishness in nearly letting a book fall into the hands of evil..."Doctor Strange said before grabbing a book from a bookshelf and tossing it to Rayman, "I shall teach you how to become a master of the mystic arts."

Rayman became confused.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"Yeah, you might have allowed one book to be stolen, but you got it back, and used the magic within that book to strike up a bargain. That's very pure of heart and a way of bending the rules like I would have done. You have what it takes." said Strange.

Rayman looked at the book Strange gave him.

"Mystic Arts for Beginners." said Rayman.

He looked at Strange.

"I'll do my best." said Rayman.

"I know you will." said Strange.


	8. Rayman's Attempts at Magic

The next day in Rayman's house; the limbless hero was back in his house reading the same book that Doctor Strange gave him.

"Beginners magic? Come on Strange, I managed to use some of the darkest magic in existence while you were gone." said Rayman.

He closed the book.

"Oh well." said Rayman, "Time for some Fantasia like stuff."

He waved his hands around as orchestra music played and a ton of cooking utensils floated in the living room, followed by some sugar, flour, milk, and several other baking ingredients.

Rayman then made the ingredients pour into a huge bowl before a whisk started mixing them.

Eddy walked out of his bedroom and saw everything before becoming shocked.

He walked back into his room before coming out to see the same thing.

"I must be seeing things, because it seems like Rayman is using levitation to bake breakfast." said Eddy.

Edd who saw everything as well nodded.

"If that's so, then I shouldn't be seeing it." said Edd.

Even Ed was shocked.

"Same here." He said, "And we live in a city that has lots of strange stuff."

Globox then appeared.

"Apparently he was watching Doctor Strange's home and became his apprentice." said Globox.

The Eds turned to Globox.

"You don't say huh?" said Eddy, "Could he make me lots of money?"

"Doubtful." said Globox.

Then the bowl with the batter floated into the kitchen before lots of Belgian waffles appeared.

"Oh boy, waffles." said Eddy.

But then MacArthur crashed through the door happily.

"WAFFLES!" MacArthur yelled before she began chowing down on some waffles.

Rayman became shocked.

"Great, I should put a restraining order on her." said Rayman.

At the McDuck Mall; Meek, Luna, Jaime, and Sam were sitting in the food court.

"So Rock is back on duty huh?" said Sam.

Jaime nodded.

"Yep, and I don't have to worry about him so much." said Jaime.

But then Rock still in his everyday clothes, but a black falconry glove over his right hand appeared at the table and sat down.

Everyone noticed it.

"Okay, what happened this time?" said Luna.

"I got put on inactive duty again." said Rock.

"What, did you lose an arm and a leg?" Meek said before bursting out laughing.

Rock then reached down and pulled out a metal prosthetic leg and set it on the table before taking off his jacket and glove, revealing an arm similar to Anakin's Mechano-arm, but it reached up to his shoulder.

Meek saw the arm and stopped laughing in shock.

"JESUS CHRIST!" yelled Meek.

He started throwing up.

"You're missing an arm and a leg?" said Sam.

"Yep, made the big mistake of allowing Janna to tour Planet Turo." said Rock.

**Flashback**

On Planet Turo; Rock still with his arm and leg, Grand Councilwoman, Star, Marco, Jackie, and Janna were inspecting robots that were similar to Superdroids.

"These are our new batch of recon bots, also used for combat if needed." said Grand Councilwoman.

Marco was checking out one of the droids.

"Wow, some hardware." said Marco.

"I could enjoy using one of these." said Janna.

She started touching a droid.

Rock noticed it.

"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Rock.

Janna scoffed.

"Please, it's not like a rocket scientist built this." said Janna.

She touched an arm and a red lightsaber emerged from it before slicing Rock's right arm off from the shoulder.

Janna became shocked.

"HOLY SHIT!" said Janna.

Rock noticed it before looking at Janna and screamed in shock as everyone joined in, even the bots.

Later; Rock was sitting on an operating table as a Galvan was doing work on Rock's robotic prosthetic arm which was now attached to him.

The meerkat was glaring at a nervous Janna.

"Uhhhhh." Said Janna, "I am so sorry about that. But you do got to admit that it would be very awesome that you now have a robotic arm."

Rock sighed.

"Well this can't get any worse." said Rock.

Janna was now inspecting a blaster similar to a Quasar Launcher.

"Wow, this is nice." said Janna.

Marco noticed it and became shocked before grabbing the launcher.

"Better put that down." said Marco.

"No, this thing's very cool." said Janna.

"Seriously, something like that could be dangerous." said Marco.

"I don't care." said Janna.

The two resumed arguing as Jackie and Star watched on.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if Disney didn't try to make me LGBT, or if I didn't exist, and they didn't try to end the show by going with the Starco pairing like they wanted since the beginning of the series by ensuring that you and Marco never saw each other again when you destroyed all of magic in Mewni if these two would have wound up together as an odd couple." said Jackie.

"Eh, I feel the same about that as well." said Star.

"Give it here." said Marco.

"Fine, have it." said Janna.

She pushed the blaster to Marco, but accidentally pulled the trigger as a blue laser hit Rock's right leg, cutting it off.

"OH COME ON ALREADY!" yelled Rock.

The group became shocked.

"He did it." Janna said while pointing to Marco.

Marco turned to Janna in shock.

"What?" said Marco.

**End Flashback**

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Yikes." said Luna.

"You were put on inactive duty because you lost an arm and a leg?" said Sam.

"No because I can't even control my arm most of the time." said Rock.

His robotic arm then went out of control before it went to slap Jaime, but Rock grabbed the arm and held it in place.

The arm then stopped moving and powered down.

"Oh boy, does anyone have an android cord attached to a plug?" said Rock.

Meek pulled out an android cable and plugged Rock's arm into it before putting the plug into an outlet.

"There, that should do it." said Meek.

Sam grabbed the robotic arm and inspected it.

She then smiled.

"Nice, anyone could get used to this." said Sam.

"Yeah from an alien race with advanced technology, yet their arms are charged up by an android cable." said Rock.

Sam moved the arm to her head and placed it on her cheek.

"Sheesh, he's like a pirate now with all his lost limbs and eye." said Khaji Da.

"You'll get used to the arm eventually." said Sam.

"You know if you lost an eye and get a robot one and maybe a robot ear you look like Silver from Treasure Planer." Said Star.

Everyone looks at her.

"When did you show up?" said Jaime.

"Sometime after the flashback." said Star.

"Well those guys should have done the robot eye thing when I lost this bad boy." Rock said before revealing his ugly eye.

Everyone screamed.

"Oh come on, you should be used to this by now." said Rock.

"We are, it's just very ugly." said Luna.

Rock growled before grabbing his prosthetic leg and shoved it into his right stumpy leg before unplugging his arm.

"I'm going home." said Rock.

He started to walk off.

"Yep, like a pirate." said Khaji Da.


End file.
